


"Under the Water's Surface"

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Human x tree, M/M, Minor make-out scene, Should this be tagged as underaged?, Slowbuild relationship, There's probably a lot of stuff thats weird, minor depictions of violence, or something, poetree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wirt is brought back to the Great Unknown, but this time, with no way back out, and no Gregory. Although, when he meets the Beast again, will he be able to bring himself to stay away- or will the strange temptation brought to him be too much?





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in ICT at school. My teacher didn't see anything wrong with it. (Then again, he didn't read it.)

I strain to keep my eyes open as I’m punched square in the jaw, sending me to the ground. Spitting up blood, I stand on teetering legs- legs that threatened to let me fall.

The voices around me are barely heard over the thudding of my heart in my ears. I try to make them out, but to no avail- trying to hear anything made the thudding grow more intense.

I had become numb for a moment- I suppose my body had given up on me; just wanted to let me perish- but I snap out of it, and push aside my splitting headache- snarling at the opposing teens.  
They’re taller than me; broader than me- but I stand my ground to the best of my ability.

My efforts seemed not to matter as I’m shoved in the chest, and I feel the slippery ground slip out from under my feet. I tumbled to the water’s edge- a water I knew too well, in fact.

I try to shout, but my pleas are muffled as I’m pushed under- my words escaping my lips in muffled bubbles.  
I hold my breath and stop trying to struggle.

Maybe they’ll think I’m dead.  
But that was wishful thinking as they continued to hold me down by the neck- and I soon began feeling my conscience slip away.

So this is it, I’m actually going to die here, and possibly be stuck in that damned land again; I’ll be stuck in the Great Unknown _again.  
_ Though, if that be the case, there’d be no returning.

The last of my air bellows out in fat bubbles, and I truly go limp.  
The hands remove from my throat, and I still can’t hear them- now thanks to the water flooding in.

I begin to sink to the bottom of the deep, black abyss, and I watch as the light gradually escapes my fingertips, and my eyelids relax closed.

The chirping of bird fills my ears, and my eyes flutter open. The sunlight is blinding in comparison to the dark recesses of the water.

I stand up and brush the dirt from the back of my pants and sweater. I glance around- taking everything in- before dragging an exasperated hand down my face.

            “Great,” I huff to myself, “I’m here again…”

It’s not that I didn’t have good memories here, it’s just that some dangerous stuff went down, and I was fine with trying to forget that. But being back here… it all comes back.

Images from my memories of The Beast flash through my mind, and I hiss in pain as I feel a migraine start to come on. I rub the side of my head- trying to be rid of the nuisance.

Looking back up at the sky, I notice the red in the sky and the setting sun- starting to panic.

            “Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” I practically chant, and anxiously glance around the growing shadows. I silence myself once the shadows completely consume me and my surroundings- now extremely aware of how small I truly am.

I need to find shelter…

I begin to run by memory to the ruined cabin of the woodsman- who, even if he was still alive, would more than likely not be there anymore.

Running farther, and I start to see the tattered roof and shattered windows. The door in already open, so I run in, slamming the door hard behind me.

I stay like that for a while- panting against the door- trying desperately to catch my breath in the dark room.

In the twilight, it’s cold, and I rub my arm absently through my sweater. I open my eyes from where they’d been shut tight, and scan the room for anything I should worry about.

I almost don’t see him, but there he stands and I gasp as I realize whose white eyes stared back at me.

            “You’ve come back,” The Beast spoke, seemingly surprised.

            I inhale deeply, “Yes… what does it matter to you?”

            He was quiet for a few seconds, “…I was not expecting it. I thought you’d left the Unknown forever…”

I blink back the surprise in my eyes, and try to even _comprehend_ how to reply to him, but he starts again, “You have nothing to fear as of now, I have found a lantern barer.”

            I inwardly cringe, thinking of the poor soul that he’d persuaded into keeping him alive, “Okay…” I begin unsurely; then it occurs to me, “You’re not going to hurt me?”

            His white eyes narrowed, “No, not unless you happen to do something to provoke such actions.”

            “Right,” I say quickly, and put that in the back of my mind for reference later.  
It quickly becomes unbearably silent, and I try to think of something to say, “…How are you?” I barely say it- for I asked of politeness.

            His eyes widened, “Are you referring to me?” He laid a shadowed hand on his chest.

            “…Yes?”

            The Beast was silent for a moment, “I have been… fine, I suppose…”   
I nod slowly, considering nearing  him- but quickly decide against it in case he was lying.  
“You know…” The Beast began nonchalantly, “It’s been quite a while since I’ve been able to talk to somebody as kind as you, Wirt…”

As I looked up to see his face, his eyes were on mine- and I quickly look away, “It’s no big deal…” I mumble over my shoulder.

There was more silence before the Beast spoke again, “I believe I should apologize for acting…” The Beast paused, “…as I had… In the past.” His voice was troubled, and it was apparent something was on his mind as I presume he continued to stare me down- presume, only because I didn’t look him in his white eyes.

“Don’t you talk to the Lantern Barer?” I ask, still feeling uncomfortable in his presence, but meeting his eyes regardless.

“…No,” He said after a longer silence than previous, “The Lantern Barer fears me, as do the other beings within this forsaken land.”

I glance to the floor and purse my lips in thought. I could stay here and comfort him… seeing as the Lantern Barer wanted nothing to do with him, but… Jeez, what if he tries to make me the Lantern Barer?  
And I guess it _is_ his fault for picking somebody so… Unsocial.

What if he tried to kill me?  
Surely I wouldn’t be returning home from here…

…Let’s not think about that.

            “Who exactly have you chosen?” I ask, “I mean, I’m just wondering…”

            “Their name would not be one you are familiar with,” Then he said simply, “Goodbye, Wirt,” and he disappeared into the shadows.

I exhale deeply, and the gears in my head start to turn. I have to think of the next logical question; that being, what it is I’m to do now?

I can’t believe I didn’t ask… The Beast was possibly the only source I had to figuring out what it is I will become.  
Sighing, I run a hand through my disheveled, uncombed hair.

I would never say aloud this, but I… I don’t think his company was _that_ bad..?  
It was just weird, since he did try to make me and my brother the Lantern Barer… and a lot of people were hurt by him…

I scoff in the emptiness- what am I blabbering about? I need to focus on something important- that being…

I look around, and frown upon my lack of thoughts- something that only ever happened on rare occasions.  
I spot a particularly grassy spot on the ground and sit down, leaning against the wall. I rest my hand down by my side, but that’s short lived as I quickly retract my hand, turning my palm into the light and staring wide-eyed at the large pieces of glass lodged in my palm.

I clench my jaw and feel tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes as I press my hand against my chest.  
I exhale, and swallow the lump in my throat as I turn my palm into the light again- the light filtering through the roof, and catching all of the debris that floats around the area of the building.

Gingerly, I start to pull out the glass with small whimpers escaping the back of my throat. I can do nothing about the smaller pieces of glass- if I try to remove them, I’ll only end up driving them deeper in.

I cradle my hand to my chest, and as the tears fall from my chin, they fall into the large cuts in my hand- stinging them.

I screw my eyes closed, hoping to stop the tears.

 

 

 

 


	2. Reluctant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another chapters. (Actually two in one, because they're so short)

My eyes open, and the first thing that hits me is the agonizing pain in my palm. Last night I was in shock, so it doesn’t really surprise me that I’m just now realizing the effects, but it still was painful.

It looked painful too, with dirt and dried blood coating the entirely of my palm.

I sigh, standing up and brushing the dirt from the back of my pants. Luckily, there was no glass in my clothing, but there’s blood all over my pants.

I may not want to go into town for a while, for all I know I may be accused of murder.

            “You’re awake…” I heard the beast muse, and I turned quickly in his direction.

            “How long have you been there?” I ask wearily.

            He was silent for a moment, “…Not long, just under a few minutes.”

            “Oh,” I cough, “Okay,” The Beast’s eyes flicker to my hand.

            “Are you okay?”

            Only for a second do I have no idea what he is referring to, but as I absently rub my palm I’m brought back to the painful sensation, “Oh… it’s fine…”

            The Beast hummed, “If you say so…” he continued to stare me down.

            I turn my eyes from his, “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be watching the Lantern Barer?”

            His gaze turned narrow, and he stared hard at me, “I have told you before that the Lantern Barer is not particularly fond of my presence.”

            “Right…” I mumble and step once backwards from the shadowed mass- still not feeling ‘okay’ enough with him for comfort.

            The Beast’s gaze hardened, “Do you fear me, Wirt?” He asked, and folded his hands behind his back- straightening it.

            “…Yes.” I exhale,  and look down.

            The Beast was silent for a few seconds, “That… That is how it should be,” His head turned in the direction of a far-off thud, “I must be on my way now,” He disappeared into the darkness, and I know for sure he’s gone.

My eyes focus to the door, and I warily make my way towards it, hearing and feeling my joints pop back into their comfortable position. It wasn’t necessarily bright upon opening the door- but it was bright enough to surprise my unfocused eyes.

I stare out into the Unknown for a few minutes, taking in serine landscape littered plentifully with trees. I begin to absently walk out under the canopy of the trees, letting the dense fog envelope my body.

The feeling of being watched and I strained my ears- trying to hear for something I couldn’t fully comprehend.   
My ear twitched, hearing a twin snap to my far left.

My head snapped in that direction, and I barely missed the light as it disappeared-  half hidden by the dense fog. Something inside me tells me to run after it, but would it be safe to?

I tap my foot, deciding to cautiously continue after it.  
Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

Never mind, I now know what the worst possible outcome could be, and I play a leading role.  
A man stand with an ax in hand, the dark lantern right besides his feet, stares up at the great edelwood tree.

I hug the shadows, watching intently as the man took the initial blow to the trunk. The man’s face was inexpressive, but a small cringe tugged at the corner of his mouth as the tree groaned- sounding very much human.

Another half-hearted swing and I watch as the tree starts to sway gently in the non-existent wind. I feel my chest tighten as it comes apparent the man’s inevitable fate. The tree starts to fall towards him, and I wanted to do something- anything- to pull this man out of his trance…

…But it was too late.

I felt  my entrails twist as bones snapped under the weight of the tree- blood and oil mixing effortlessly and overflowing out onto the forest floor.  
My shaky hand covers my mouth, and my lower lip trembles as I feel the need to yell for help, even though I knew it would do no good.

Death is a thing I’ve experienced before, but never such a repulsive display.

I swallow the lump in my throat and kneel down to the face of the body, examining the face of the man.  
As The Beast had said, it was nobody I saw as familiar.

            “Wirt,” I freeze upon hearing the low voice behind me, “Do not fret over his life, do not let it scar you,” The Beast walked around me and kneeled in front of the body, turning the face in hands, “His time was coming soon anyways.”

            I gulp, “…O-okay…” I continue to stare at the lifeless eyes that stared back.

            “He was a hard worker,” He continued, “But he was stupid…” The last word he said trailed off, and he sounded like he wanted to say more.

            “…is there… is there something wrong?” I cock my head to the side to get a better look at The Beast’s eyes- the only indication of his expression.

            “Ah… Wirt, would it bother you if I…” He stopped again, and exhaled deeply, staring down hard at the body- gripping it’s head tight until I heard a slight cracking in the wood’s silence. He abruptly stood, dragging the body from under the edelwood and taking it underarm, “Goodbye.”

I open my mouth to call out to him, but knit my brow and hold my tongue.  
He keeps leaving… But, it’s not like I want him to stay… right?

I stand and wipe some blood off onto my pants, simply staring up into the violet sky, watching the clouds drift by on thin, white wings.

Letting go of an unknown breath, I begin to acknowledge a heavy feeling in my chest.  
My heart hurts, and I can’t explain it… It’s almost as if there’s hands gripping it- just tight enough to make it flutter in discomfort.

I try to push it away, directing my eyes to the ax at my feet. Taking it in hand, I turn it over a few times. What I am to do with it, I’ve no idea, but I feel I should keep it with me.

Should I confront The Beast?

The question rings in my skull, and the answer remains unclear.   
He did seem distracted, maybe he needs somebody to vent to?

The dim glow of the dark lantern tears at my attention span, and my eyes travel to it.  
It’ll go out soon if I don’t fuel it…

I frown at the thought, but look to the ax in hand to the tree in front of me. It was once a living being… I would never kill something under normal circumstances… but…

I look hard at the ax, and bite my lip as I set to work carefully cutting off twigs and branches. It made me feel nauseous- the crack of the wood, and the soft thud as it hit the ground.   
It wasn’t that bad, I guess… and this was something that had to get done at some point…

…right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mh hm, Beast gettin' cocky.

I returned to the mill, and found something to grind the sticks for their oils. They were collected and I swirled it slowly in its prison; cringing at the thought of unintentionally becoming the Lantern Barer.

That definitely wasn’t my plan, but if I do… so be it.

I exhale, and stare at the ax that I’d set down nearby. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad I think it’d be…

            “Thinking?”

I turn at the sound of his voice, eyes locking onto the Beast’s immediately. I nod, and set the bottle down next to the grinder.

“And what of?” He walked closer, to where we were only a few feet apart. I could almost feel the coldness of the shadows as they curled in the dimly lit room.

            “Nothing much…” I say as confidently as I can as I unknowingly study the rings of the eyes staring back into me.

            “Nothing isn’t much…” He mused, and turned his head to the side, “Edelwood oil?” The Beast noted in an interested tone. He turned back to me.

I nod and stay silent, casting my eyes to the floor.  
A cold, oddly textured hand rested in an almost comforting manner at the back of my head.   
Contemplating to lean in, and I give in, leaning slightly into the gentle touch.

“Wirt, would you become the Lantern Barer?” The Beast asked quietly. “I feel this would be a great thing for you to do whilst you’re trapped within the Great Unknown…”

            My eyes met him again, and he seemed to be searching my face for a sign of something. I swallow hard, “…Y-yes…” I feel a smile tugging at my lips, and this time, I can’t help it but to smile a bit.

The Beast stayed silent, and simply enveloped me in his arms, pressing us flush against the other. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist, and close my eyes.

Something about this seemed right.

Everything about this seemed right.

            “Thank you,” The Beast whispered, his voice wavering. “...There were reasons why I tried to claim you back then, Wirt.”

I look up at him, giving him my full attention.

He was silent a moment more, not making eye contact, “You intrigued me; I wanted to claim you as my own- to have you all to myself…” The Beast let out a scoff of a laugh, “I suppose that makes it sound more frightening than intended…”

            “Yeah…” I mutter, and I remind myself that this _is_ The Beast- a creature that killed to stay alive; struck fear into the lost souls of the Great Unknown.

            “Please know that it’s not my intention.” The Beast stroked the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my lightly knotted hair. “You could say I simply come across as alarming at times…” He trailed off with a sigh, and held he closer to him. “I love you, Wirt…”

The sincerity in which his words were uttered with made me want to cry; I did. They come out as strangled laughs- I laugh at myself- and I sob into him with a smile on my face.

            “I-I love you too…” I manage to say, and sniff, blinking a few times, “Oh…” Noticing I’d almost soaked his cloak through with tears I apologize.

            “No need,” The Beast said quietly, and took me up in his arms.

My heart stopped for what could have been  more than a few seconds, but next thing I know the Beast has his back to the wall, and I’m tensed in his arms against his brought up knees and chest.

“Uncomfortable?” He asked, and I shook my head against him, staying silent as to enjoy the moment to its fullest.

How’d it ever come to this? At first I’d hated the idea of even being within a few feet of him, and now I’m here in his arms…

The next few days were filled with blood, sweat, and a lot of oil. I have been working for two days straight now, and we’ve almost managed to create a surplus.

The feeling in my chest grows noticeably stronger each time we’re completely alone.   
What I’ve guessed is this feeling troubles me, for I’m almost completely positive the feelings will not be mutual.

I drop the head of the ax, using the handle to prop myself up for a few seconds, before wiping more sweat from my brow and continuing with the laboring task at hand.

I feel the Beast approach my side before I feel him put his hand on my shoulder, “Wirt, you should go back to the mill. You will become unwell if you continue like this.”

I exhale deeply, propping myself on the ax again, “What about the oil?”

“There will be time to collect more once we’re running low. You do not have to fret now that there’s more than enough.” The Beast stared into me with a serious expression, “I will not take no for an answer.”

I gulp and nod, walking past the Beast to the mill where he wished me be.

Maybe I should start taking into consideration my health, I mean, my hygiene isn’t exactly the best right now.

            I turn around to head back towards the Beast, and I jump as he’s right behind me. I catch my breath before turning back to him, “Beast… I was wondering if I could go bathe?”

            “I am not your parent,” He cocked a brow, “So you tell me, could you go bathe?”

            “Ah… right,” I awkwardly scratch the back of my head before heading off towards where I knew there was a river.

The entire time I was walking up until I turned a corner, I could feel the Beast’s eyes boring into the back of my head.

It was just up ahead, and I start to think of exactly how private this place actually was. Then again, nobody living within the Unknown would willingly go into the woods unless they had a death wish.

I sit down on the bank and begin to undress, starting with my shoes and socks. I discard them under a bush, along with my shirt, trousers, and underpants.  
The water is lukewarm, and pleasant as far as water concerns.

I gasp and flail when I step and there’s no land beneath my feet. I take in a deep breath of air once I meet the surface, and hurriedly make my way back to where it was shallow.

I stay in the shallows, and dunk my head below the water’s surface.   
Bringing my face back up, I could see leaves and dirt as they washed away. I scrub the rest of it out with an annoyed huff, sitting there and picking at the same leaf for a few minutes before it finally releases.

I pause as a thought hits me, and I groan at my own stupidity. I do suppose I could air dry, but that could take a while.  
What other choice do I have, really?

Seeing as my hair had been, for the most part, cleaned, and my body could go without maintenance for a while, I start to get out of the water.  
Shivering, I take the few steps to the bank, exposing my body to the frigid air. I sit down on the grass a bit from the bank, and bring my knees to my chest, watching out from my spot towards the sun in the opposing direction.

It was setting, casting a red-purple haze over the forest as the clouds rolled in from the north. The tree tops ruffled as wind swept over them, disturbing some birds that hadn’t seen it coming.

I sigh, my mind wandering back to the Beast.  
What _do_ I think of him? I guess most people would describe what I feel with him a fuzzy sense; a feeling of ecstasy.   
But it would be unwise to let feelings like these thrive. If I told him, he would probably scold me for thinking like that, since I know well that he is indeed the dark creature the villagers are weary of, and I know they have reason.

But what of myself? Have I not come to stoop to that same level? Do I not cut down the trees born from the souls of the damned; the lost?

            “Wirt.”

I don’t turn to the sound of the voice, but bring my knees closer to my chest as I feel him draw closer.

“Wirt, do not dawdle. You will catch a cold if you stay out here any longer the way you are.” The Beast rested a hand on my bare shoulder, and I could feel more clearly the strange, cold skin.

I nod, and stand up, making my way over to the bush to retrieve my clothing.  
I’m very aware of the eyes boring through me as I dress, and so I hurry to get it over with.

As I fasten my cape, I freeze, feeling the Beast come up behind me; his body pressing to my own.

            “Beast,” I turn, my heart picking up pace. “What… what are you doing?”

The Beast stares down at me blankly for a second, and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

            “Just come on,” He shook his head, and offered his hand, which I took gratefully.  
He led us through the wood slowly, taking a scenic route. Twisting through twigs and trees, I can see the mill in the distance already.

He opened the door, leading us further inside before turning back and closing the door.

A strange urge irks me, and I wonder if it’d be worth it. What would be the harm in simply asking him?

            “Um…” I scratch the back of my head. “Beast, I was thinking, and… I... It’s hard to explain, but… I…” I sigh, and look to him pleadingly, “Don’t be mad, but I… I think I might be in love you…” I whispered the last part, and by now I wasn’t even sure if the Beast had left or not, for my eyes had left his in some form of shame.

There was silence, but I didn’t bother to bring my eyes up from the floor.

            “Why?” The Beast’s tone was questioning, which was unlike him.

            “I don’t know,” I sniff, and feel my eyes start to tear up.

            “You should know better than to feel that way,” He said calmly, and took a single step towards me.

            I began to feel squeamish, “I know…”

            “You know that I am supposed to be incapable of loving,” He took another step, taking my attention, and I look up at him.

            “Yes…?”  Where is this going?

            “But, since I am open to new ideas,” His eyes narrowed, not being able to see the mouth that was guarded by shadow, “I will give you twenty four hours to convince me that love is something that, I too, may come to find.”

            “Are you…” My brow furrows, “Are you asking me to… to _seduce_ you?” The word tasted foreign rolling off my tongue, since I would never use a word so descriptive in casual banter.

            “Yes,” He tilted his head slightly to the side. “That is what you are to do if you are, in fact, in love with me.”

I was about to panic, but decide to not let the stress of that get to me. I can handle this in a calm, mature manner.

I hope.


	4. Budding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shit between them.

The night had already come, yet I wake up in the arms of the Beast again. I’ve started to become used to the presence that is his; the cold, harsh skin that caresses back of my head, and the low of my back.

His touch was foreign, but is now a sensation felt often. I know the Beast is asleep, and without interruption the light rise and fall of his chest a drug, an addicting pleasure.

A dangerous pleasure; a stressful pleasure.

I still have to woo the Beast- an impossible mission, my role is. To seduce a Beast who claims to know no love; no compassion.  
He brought up the offer just to torment me, I presume.

I glance up, and watch intensively the face of resting that smothered the Beast’s cruel features. I would do anything for the beast I once feared greatly; I once loathed with surplus.

He is different with a knowing of what he does, and why he does those things. It changes a person’s look on them.

But maybe I should speak for myself.

What of the Beast? I can only wonder what he thinks of me.  
Obviously he thinks me desperate, or else that impossible dare wouldn’t have been brought up. He could have disregarded my feelings, and simply put me down the hard way, instead of leading me down this stressful path.

That task, it’s all I think about. Then again, I only have today to go through with it.

How will I even go about doing that?

I huff and uncross my legs, leaning my head against the wall instead of on the Beast’s chest. I have to think, and my thoughts filling with the Beast isn’t helpful.

But… he’s the one I have to think about. Dammit, I’m so stupid sometimes.

I remain next to the wall though, thinking about what the Beast would probably like.  
Would he like kisses? That would be a bit sudden, but it’d be worth a try…

That will be plan B.

I groan lightly, and stare up at the star filled sky. It’s dark and mysterious, like the Beast…

I sit up fast in realization. That’s it!  
What if I took the Beast star-gazing?

Better wake him up…

I stare in to his sleeping face, feeling bad to have to wake him up. I shake his arm gently.

            “Beast,” I whisper his name, leaning over his chest to be eye to eye with his face. “Beast, could you wake up, please?”

He grumbled something unintelligible before I was pulled down onto him, and he rolled over, trapping me.

I was shocked, to say the least. The Beast’s left leg over both of mine, trapping my feet as well.  
I squirm for a moment before realizing that my capture was unavoidable. I couldn’t see his face; if he was awake or sleeping; aware of his actions, or completely oblivious.

His torso pressed to my back, and I, since I seem doomed to stay here, try to at least get comfortable.  
I might as well wait for him to wake up.

            “Not struggling, where’d you learn that tactic from?” I hear his voice behind me and groan.

            “How long have you been awake?” I ask halfheartedly.

            “I’ve been awake since you shook my arm,” He growled groggily.

            “Oh, I apologize, but…” I catch my tongue, trailing off. What if I could do this all from here? Make the best of my current predicament?  
“I’m sorry, please go back to sleep.” I want to curl up smaller, but the Beast’s legs on mine prevent me from doing so.

            There was a few seconds before he spoke, “Why do you seem in such a rush?”

            I try to untie my tongue, “Well, I mean… It’s not like,” I begin to stumble over my words.  
I inhale deeply, speaking without thinking, “Beast, it’s not like it was my decision to only have 24 hours to do this- less now!”  
I let out a light gasp, realizing my wrong in yelling at the Beast.

The silence was unbearable, the tension in the air growing thick as I felt the Beast’s grip loosen.  
I thought I was done for.

            “Look at me,” The Beast spoke softly, and it set me on edge; I was falling off.

            I oblige anyway, for fear of my life’s end, “Y-yes?”

My surprised words barely escape my mouth, save for the muffled sounds that trailed off as I realized what was pressed to my lips.  
The shock remained, but the feeling of his lips was indescribable.

He pinned me to the ground, letting me down slow before our lips disconnected.

            “Wirt, you foolish child,” He said sternly, though his wavering voice gave away his chuckle. “I loved you from the beginning. I thought you of all people would be able to see that.”

            “Y-you… love me? Really?” I ask, still a bit lightheaded from the kiss that had occurred.

            “I do,” The Beast said, “What can one not love about you?”

In the back of my mind, I’m brought back to that Halloween night, and that afternoon by the train tracks. Nobody liked me in the real world, nobody except for Greg and Mom.

            “I…” I turn my head to the side, “I could think of a few reasons…” I mumble, feeling like I was suffocating in my own skin.

            “List three,” The Beast challenged, his posture never faltering as he continued to loom over me.

            “Well, for one I’m a huge dork,” I suppress a chuckle. “Next I’m not exactly the smoothest person when it comes to anything, and last… I…” I narrow my eyes, trying to think of a third reason. “Plus, I almost killed you two years ago.”

            “Those aren’t reasons for somebody to dislike you,” He tutted. “Those are just things that make you all the more interesting.” The Beast took his hand under my chin, turning me to face him once more. “Wirt, you need to be more trusting in me.” He smiled, for once without some sort of foul expression, or one masked.

            “But you said-“

            He cut me off, “I know what I said, although…” He trailed off for a second. “…I think it would be for the better if I opened up more to you,” He paused, “And maybe you to me.”

            “I can try,” I said, and somehow our lips were locked together again.  
For the remainder of the night until a few hours before dawn we didn’t progress any further than kisses and little touches.

We didn’t go back to sleep either, I just laid there on top of his chest, staring at the substance that was his skin. It was leathery, but not unpleasant.

Would this be considered dendrophilia? I don’t think so, since he isn’t _exactly_ a tree, but more of an entity possessing small characteristics of a tree.

            “Wirt?” The Beast said my name, getting my attention.

            “Yes?”

            “What’s your favorite color?”

            My brow knit together, “What made you want to ask that?”

            He shrugged, “I do not know. I just had the urge to inquire about that subject, figuring it would never be too soon to learn more about you.”

            “Oh, I understand,” I muse, humming. “I would have to say blue or orange.”

            “Those are both good colors…” The Beast said absently, seeming like he wanted to say more, but he’d trailed off into his own thoughts.

            “What about you?”

            He hummed, taking a minute to figure out what I had asked, “I suppose green or black.”

            “Those are very…” I try to think of a word, “…Very appropriate.”

            The Beast scoffed, “I could say the same about yours,” He chuckled, and brought his legs up, cradling me in his chest, making me smaller.

Even though the sun was starting to weave its way down through the clouds, I couldn’t help but feel myself slip away to sleep.

 


	5. Blockade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if The Beast is OOC... o-o""

The next day I was back to work cutting down the edelwood trees. Four hours had blown by, much like the cool autumn wind that rushed through the woods.

I have not grinded the sticks yet, but I had a bundle sitting nearby, completely full of twigs and branches.

I put the ax down, not seeing the point in carrying it with me all the way back to the mill. I put the bundle on my back and start towards the mill.

The Beast was doing his usual thing, turning the lost into trees.

Oh, how did this come to be? I ask myself this a lot, yet it’s a completely needed question.   
How exactly had this come to be?

I suppose it was just a few new choices, leading down this narrow stretch of land.

I jump, hearing a shriek from where I’d been. I drop the bundle, hurrying back to see what the problem was, and who was there.

There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here.

Rushing, I hide behind a tree to observe the situation.

It was a teenage boy, likely below my age. He held the ax, staring at the Beast with wide eyes.

            “Beast! Stay back!” He yelled, though I could tell he was scared.  
It angered me that he wouldn’t at least try to coexist with the Beast. “Stay away! I’m warning you, Beast!”

The Beast just stood there, staring down at the young boy. He seemed in thought, like he was trying to remember something.

I, too, stared at the boy. He had light brown hair, and his face looked familiar.  
Greg.

_Greg is here._

“I know you took Wirt, I just know it!” He stared to cry, and his grip on the ax loosened. “Why’d you have to take him away from us… We all miss him. And you…” His grip tightened, and I could see his knuckles turn white, “You’re-!”

            “Greg,” I step out from where I was, “Greg, calm down.” I walk over to him, and he now stared at me.

            He started to tremble, “Wirt? Is it really…?”

            “Yes,” I nod, and glance back at the Beast, “Greg, what are you doing here? It’s dangerous; you should be home with Mom and Dad.”

            “I came looking for you,” Greg’s cheeks were fresh with his tears, “I missed you, Wirt.”

            “I know, but…” I trail off, biting my tongue.

            Greg’s eyes scanned over me, then back to my eyes, “You’ll come home with me, won’t you?”

            I open my mouth to say something, but it doesn’t come out. I try to swallow the growing lump in my throat, “Greg… I…” I shake my head, “Greg, I can’t. I’m the lantern barer.”  
Now I feel my eyes swelling up with tears as Greg looks at me in disbelief.

            “But… why?” He asked, his voice cracking.

            “I didn’t chose to. It just…” I shrugged shakily, “It just happened.”  
Greg didn’t talk, he just sat down on the ground and started to sob.

“N-no…” I kneel down in front of him, “Greg, no. It’s not as bad as you think. The Beast is just surviving, it’s not like he-“

            “He’s not a good person Wirt,” Greg choked out through his tears. “Why can’t you see that sometimes you have to trust me? I had almost died because of him; _You_ almost died because of him!” He shouted, and stood back up, glaring at me as I stood up.

            “Greg, listen to yourself! That all happened two years ago! It’s not like I’m being held here against my will!” My woes turn to bubbling rage as I yell at my step-brother.

            Greg shrunk back for only a seconds before shouting again, “Then why don’t you come home!?”

            “Because I love him, Greg!” I yell, but our eyes widen in unison when Greg comprehends what I just said.

            “What…?” Greg said quietly, his eyes brimming anew.

            “Greg, I’m…” I exhale deeply, trying to calm down. “Greg, I’m sorry. But I can’t just pick up and leave. The Beast would need to find another lantern barer, and frankly, it’s nice here.” My shoulders sag, “Greg, why can’t you understand…” I drag an exasperated hand down my features.

            “Wirt, what about Sarah?” Greg asked quietly, flexing his fingers angrily. “I thought you loved her?”

            My eyes narrow, “That love was lost. I do not feel that way for her anymore.”

            “Wirt…” Greg’s hands balled into fists. “I’m trying to get you to see that we need you back home! Life isn’t the same knowing that you’re here, and I’m the only one who believes that!”

            “Greg!” I snap. “I need to be here! I was miserable back home! I can actually be free here to be myself without having to worry about being bullied, or being picked on! I have a _life_ here!” My grip tightened on the handle of the ax.

            “Wirt, just-!” I cut him short, losing my temper and swinging the axe at him. It barely nicked his shoulder, and he was lucky he was able to dodge.

I don’t need him, and he’s in the way.

“What’s wrong with you, Wirt?” Greg yelled, dodging again as I tried to hit him. I don’t answer him, and kick him to the ground.

            I aim the ax, “You’re in the way.” I brought the axe up over my head and cut into his neck, blood immediately gushing out.

I remove the ax and continue until I see his head come clean off. I’m left panting and bloody, but it had to be done.

He was in the way. He wanted me to try and go back there again. I’d be miserable, and the Beast, if he didn’t find a lantern barer in time, would cease to exist.

Maybe that’s what he wanted. He wanted the Beast dead, so that he could get revenge for two years ago.

He was just doing his job. Like me, I’m just doing my job.

            I turn to face the Beast, “What do I do with the body?”

            The Beast was staring at the corpse, “I will turn it into an edlewood. You did a good job, Wirt.”

            I sat down on the ground a few feet away from the body, “Do you mind if I listen?”

            The Beast shrugged, “I do not see why not.” He walked where I had been standing, stepping through the puddle of blood. He began to sing his deep, sorrowful song, and a tree started to grow around the body, caging it; trapping it.

I move my glaring eyes to soften towards the Beast as he sung.   
He truly is enchanting.

I smile as the song finishes, looking up towards the pale sky and the branches that strained to touch it.

The Beast stared at the tree for a moment, then turned to me, “That must have been hard for you.”

            I frown, “How so?”

            “He was your brother,” He placed his hand on the matching bark, “Your own flesh and blood.”

            “He was hardly a brother,” I roll my eyes. “Besides, he got me in more trouble than I deserved back there.” My eyes narrowed towards the ground, and I mumble, “I hated it there…”

            The Beast’s hand moved from the tree to my shoulder, “Wirt, what is it about that place did you hate so much? It could not have been that bad- not worse than this.”

            “Back there I was bullied, and miserable. Now, here, I have a purpose; a reason to live other than to see another day.” I stood up, placing my own hand on the tree trunk, “Beast, _you_ are the reason I choose to live.”

I looked back towards the Beast, slightly surprised to find him only a few feet behind me.

            He was silent for a moment more, “I should not be as surprised as I am to hear that,” He chuckled. “I suppose I should be glad for having that kind of impact on you.”

            My brow knits together as a thought strikes me, “Beast, how did you come to be here of all places?”

            The Beast sighed, and pinched his temple, “I have no recollection of how I came to be here. All I know is that I have been here for a _long_ time.”

            “That’s horrible,” I mutter, picking up the axe from where I’d let it drop.

            “Devastatingly so,” He said, turning towards the mill. “The dark lantern will soon go out. Would you accompany me in refilling it?”

            I smile, and walk up beside him, “You’ll need my help, anyways.”  
What I’ve become isn’t all that bad. I’ve come to terms that I may never be able to live like a normal human, and I’m fine with it.

As long as I’m with the Beast, I’m content.

We make our way to the mill, taking the scenic route as we chat about this and that. The causal banter faded off into the wind, leaving us in a more confortable silence than most.

Our footsteps are synced, mine following only seconds after the slender, shadow-cloaked legs.  
I look from his feet as we walk to his face, which was calmly focused ahead of us.

He didn’t seem to catch my gaze, so I continued to stare into his beautiful, ringed eyes. The colors are cool, and shallow; the white bringing out each individual color.

“Beast?” I address him, and he hums. “You have lovely eyes…” I feel my face heat up, and I bring my shoulders up in a dumb attempt to hide said blush.

            The Beast’s calm stride faltered, and his eyes glanced back at me, “Is that so?” He sounded surprised. “In all honesty, I’ve never thought of any aspect of myself _lovely_ in any sort of way.”

            “But it’s true,” I mumble, and inch closer to him. “You’re eyes are to rival with the beauty of the moon, perhaps even beating it as we speak.”

            The Beast’s posture straightened, like he was trying too hard to be serious, “Wirt, since when did you become so much of a flirt?”

            I shrug, “I felt like saying it, because it’s true. Besides…” my fingers brush his gently, “…I need you to know it.”  
This entire time the Beast has made me feel whole, and now it’s my turn to return the favor.

            The Beast coughed into a fist, returning to his normal composure, “That is… reassuring…” He sounded unsure; giving away he hadn’t seen this all happening.

I laugh at how flustered he was, how stiff he held himself just because of a few compliments.  
Maybe it can be like this forever?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREG IS DEEEEAAAD...! UHG. (Wait, I wrote this, why am I upset?)


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get trippy! Hold onto your seats, kids, this is gonna be a hell of a bumpy ride!

Cascading through the forest the Beast does, and I watch from the shadows as his languid steps seem to hover above the chilled earth. He moves about so carefully the cold carcass, his fingers dancing through the air as he seems to orchestrate the original melody he sings in his deep voice.

My head rests in my bloodied hand, the stench of copper invading my nostrils. I’m unfazed though, as this is normal now. I take care of the people, and the Beast proceeds to turn them into edelwoods to fuel the dark lantern.

I am the lantern bearer, this is my job, and I seem to have fallen for my employer. The Beast is my love; my lover, and my everything.

I’ve started to notice edelwood growing on me, branches in the resemblance of antlers starting to protrude from the sides of my head. I… I’m becoming like the Beast. He hasn’t said anything about it, either that, or he hasn’t noticed. My fingers on my free hand thumb the edelwood above my right ear, tugging gently on the young, yellow leaves that are starting to grow.

The Beast walks over to me, where I had the dark lantern stationed besides me.

            “Beast? I was wondering something,” I turn to him, my hand leaving my cheek and exposing the warm spot to the cold.

            The Beast’s ringed eyes met mine, and he nodded, “Alright?”

            “If there’s a dark lantern, should there not be a light lantern as well? An opposite?” I ask, and it seems that the Beast deflated a bit.   
He sighed, and intertwined his fingers together, staring down at them.

“There is a lantern of light, but it belongs to _my_ counterpart,” He growled under his breath, “I would rather not see her again…”

“Why not? Do you two not get along?” I press further, and the Beast glares at me. I suddenly feel smaller than I’ve felt in a while, but I don’t flinch. I stare back at him until he lets out another warm sigh, the air visible in the weather.

“She is my counterpart, of course we would not get along,” His eyes shifted to the lantern. “She is always telling me to be more open, but she does not understand that it is in my nature to be secluded and to corrupt all around me…” The Beast’s eyes landed to me, “Look at yourself,” He huffed, “ _I_ did that to you.”

“I see…” I fold my hands over the handle of the dark lantern. “Well, if you live in the forest, where does she live?”

“She lives around a waterfall not too long a trek from here, and collects her energy by helping lost travelers in the Unknown. She feeds off of the energy that escapes when someone is happy or relived. Unlike me, who feeds from the lost.” The Beast’s shoulders sagged, and I took this as a sign to halt my questioning.

I stand up, and offer my hand to the Beast- for he’d sat down- and we begin back to the mill.

            “I’m sorry,” I say after a while of silence. My heart feels like it’s going a mile a minute, even though I was sure it’d stopped for good a long time ago. It aches, and feels foreign as I try to talk.

            “Sorry for what?” The Beast asks, not knowing what I was referring to.

            “For asking so many questions,” I shrug, “I saw it was getting on your nerves, but I didn’t stop… sorry.” I could feel the Beast’s eyes bore into me as I keep my own on the trail ahead. Those eyes remained on me until we were at the mill.

I gasp as I’m pinned to the wall, the Beast’s eyes meeting my own without warning. The familiar scent of edelwood oil meets my nose as the Beast leaned into my face, his thin lips meeting my own.

            “Thank you for apologizing…” He breathed, his knee pressing up against my groin as I felt myself being pressed farther against the wall.

I was about to open my mouth to reply with something, but we freeze as we hear a voice.

            “Apologize for what?” It said, and I look behind the Beast, seeing a similar looking being. Thy glowed a strange, heavenly white, and the branches that grew from the sides of it’s head were decorated with cherry blossoms. It took a step forward, “Seriously Beast, you must learn at some point to stop targeting children,” They said as their eyes fell on me.

            “He is already claimed,” the Beast turned to face the other with an aggravated expression, the growl in his voice should have been a warning, but the other took a step forward anyways.

            “Oh? You two are intimate?” The other, with pink ringed eyes blinked obliviously, and the Beast stiffened.

            “ _No,_ ” He yelped, before shaking his hands, “I mean yes, but no. I have corrupted his mind as the lantern bearer, and nothing more.”

            “But you two are a thing?” The other asked and I could feel the anger radiating off of the Beast.    

            “Why are you here Angel!?” He finally barked, making both me and Angel jump slightly.

            “Why? To visit you, of course!” She smiled, and moved her white cape from her body to show her hands. “You’re my little brother, I need to watch over you.”

            The Beast grumbled something under his breath before turning to me, His hands motioning to the other, “Wirt, this is Angel, my sister of light and counterpart.”

            Angel stepped to the Beast’s side, “W irt? That’s a cute name…” Her eyes scanned over me, “Aw! And he’s starting o have your antlers, too!” Her fingers hovered over my own branches, but I flinched away before she could touch them.

            “Do not touch him,” The Beast stepped between us, and I let out a small sigh of relief. “He _is_ mine, if anything. I do not give you permission to lay a finger on him.”

            Angel lifted her hands, “Okay, fine, jeez…” Their hands met the back of their neck, “But I just want to know one more thing…”

            “Alright? Tell me,” The Beast’s eyes narrowed more, and a grin appeared on the counterpart’s features.

            “Have you two been bound yet?”

            The Beast truly went rigid, and his eyes widened, “Bound? Of course not,” He folded his arms over his chest, letting his mossy cape envelope him once more. “That’s for...” He paused, and glanced back at me, “I could not do that to him…”

            “Why not? You love him, don’t you?” Angel grinned dangerously, and took a step forward, threateningly close to the Beast’s face. “If you love him, you should do it- save you the mourning that’s soon to come if you don’t.”

What’s Angel talking about?  Mourning? Does she mean I’ll…?

My hands grip the back of the Beast’s cloak, and I bury my face in it, taking in his strange yet familiar scent before looking back up at Angel, only to find their eyes on me. I can’t help but feel terrified.

            “That won’t happen!” the Beast yelled, glaring angrily again at the other. “What makes you think it will?”

            Angel shrugged, “It happened with the last one.”

            “Last one?” I echo, and their eyes are on me. “What do you mean?”

            The Beast’s eyes softened on me, and he sighed, his eyes dropped to the ground, “Years ago there was another human that I loved, and they loved me back. They were the lantern bearer, and like all human’s they started to grow old. They died one night in their  sleep…” He let go of a deep breath, “Being bound means I can share my power with you, but it’s powerful and dangerous to the human that shares it. They are bound forever together, and if one dies, the other cannot live on.”

“It’s painful,” The Beast continues, “I’ve seen other beings that have done it- demons, for an example- and their human’s near dead when it’s over.” He turned halfway to get a better look at me, his hand meeting my cheek, “I don’t want to put you through that.”

            “Let the boy decide,” Angel rolled her eyes, “Besides, it’s him that would go through the worst of it.”  
The Beast’s eyes pleaded for me to say no, but…

            “I… I’d do it,” I say, not able to look the Beast in the eyes, for fear of their disappointment. “As long as I can serve the Beast.”

            “You realize,” Angel started, “That you could die? And not be able to serve him at all?”  
I only nod, and carefully, I bring my eyes up to meet those of the Beast. Sure enough, they are sad.

            “Are… are you positive that’s what you want?” He asks, his hand moving lower to my shoulder, holding it firmly.

            “Yes,” I stare up into his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant it when I said to hold onto your seats!


	7. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write.

Angel led me and a silent Beast to a clearing the next day when the sun was just starting to go down, and the skies are painted beautiful pinks and oranges as the trees sway in the wind.

            “Wirt,” Angel turns to me with an undecipherable expression on her features, “What is the object- besides the lantern- that you believe binds you to the Beast?” I can only focus on the strange expression a moment longer before I had to think. The first thing that entered my mind was the ax, since it was true that we’ve shared quite a few memorable adventures with it.

I reach down, and pick the ax up from the ground, handing it to Angel and definitely not missing the disapproving look from her. My hands are bloody, and so is the handle of the ax, but Angel does not seem to notice as she takes it in hand. Her hands are fidgeting, and that strange look doesn’t fade in the slightest.

“Beast,” She turned to her counterpart, her fingers flexing around the handle, and I suddenly get a churning feeling in my gut. “I need you to hold him still…”

The Beast opened his mouth to ask why he would need to do such a thing, but he quickly closed it, and my heart began to race as panic settled in, edelwood wrapping around my legs and arms.

            “Now  what?” The Beast asked, glancing nervously to me before shifting his eyes to Angel. My eyes follow his hands as he twiddles his thumbs nervously. If one were to study his eyes, you could clearly see the anxiety and lack of trust towards Angel as he stared.

            Angel held up a hand, and the Beast, before he could say anything, closed his mouth. “Now, you watch…” Angel, with the ax in hand, and in a split second, tore open my chest.

At first I couldn’t feel it because of the shock, but when the sensation kicked in I could feel it all. My heart raced faster in my chest as my eyes screwed shut, and I let out the loudest scream until my throat was raw. The Beast’s eyes widened, and he quickly threw Angel off of me, tearing the ax out from her hands and aiming it at her accusingly.

            “Why would you do that!?” He shouted, taking a swing at Angel, who dodged skillfully.

            “He will be the last one you corrupt, brother!” She yelled angrier than I thought she could, and she continued to talk as she had to dodge the strokes of the ax aiming through her. “You will _never_ take another child and get away with it as long as I live! He was the last, and if you don’t head my warning, there will be more innocents to die by _your_ hand.”

            The Beast panted, the ax almost slicing off the other’s arm, but missing as she slipped to the side. “You demon! You’re eviler than I thought you were,” He grumbled viciously, this time the ax cutting off the other’s left branch, leaving her to hiss in pain.

The blood loss started to get to me, and my vision started growing black on edges, before it finally faded to an inky black. I suppose I had lost consciousness at some point, because now, all I feel is cold. I guess I’m awake now, though.

I feel around with my stiff limbs, my fingers crooking awkwardly in the wet area. It’s cold and wet, and I realize I can’t breathe- that there’s something around me that isn’t air. My hands frantically reach for the nearest surface, finding it, and pressing hard. My lungs start to burn, and my eyes sting, but I press harder until suddenly it rips open with a CRACK, sending me to a cold ground.

My eyes flutter open carefully as I take in large amounts of air- filling my lungs- before exhaling just as deeply. It’s pitch black, and nothing living seems to be around. I look around me to see what had encased me, only to find a large edelwood, standing poor and it’s leathery bark ripped open.

My clothes stick cold to my body with what looks and smells like oil. Under what I’ve seen so far, it would not surprise me at all if it _was_ edelwood oil. Standing up, I feel the burning of eyes in my back, and so I turn rather calmly, facing the one and only Beast.

            “What happened?” I ask as soon as my eyes land on him, not bothering with a greeting at this point. “Did you kill Angel?”

            The Beast’s eyes widened in what could have been surprise before he spoke, “I had encased you in an edelwood to preserve your body while you healed. And no… Angel escaped back into her territory, where neither of us can pass.” The Beast spoke low, and I was confused for only a second before he started speaking again. “Wirt, I need you to do something.”

            “Anything,” I swear, and walk up to the Beast where he dwelled in the shadows. Something about the atmosphere around him is sad, and lonely, and foreign to me as he usually isn’t so down.  
His hand reaches to caress my face gently, almost like a goodbye

            “Wirt, I need you to kill me,” He said quietly, pressing the woodsman’s ax into my hands. “I started this, and I need you to finish this for me.” His voice sounded strained, and his eyes looked empty and lonely. “Please, just kill me…” His eyes met mine, and the ax in my hands suddenly felt heavier, like the heart sinking in my chest.

            “No…” My brow furrows together, “I- I _can’t_ …” I stare down at the ax momentarily before looking back into his eyes. “Beast, what have you started? Why do you want to die?” It feels strange to have the Beast the one pleading, instead of the pitiful victims of his. The great Beast begging to be put down.

            “I turned you into a _monster-_ I turned you into a beast like me,” He motioned to himself before his fingers thumbed at the leaves on my growing branches, a look of misery still plaguing his rough features as he stared at his own hand. “You don’t deserve this- anything like this. It’s all too much, and you shouldn’t have to suffer because of my foolish actions.”

I stare into his ringed eyes for moments more, my eyes still stinging from more things than one. When did it come to this? Does our relationship mean nothing anymore?  
Unless…

            I stare hard at him, “You aren’t saying this because of Angel, are you?” My hands find his own, and I hold them, tossing the ax to the side.

            “…Wirt, I-“

            I cut him off fast, “Answer me,” I say assertively, making his eyes go wide in surprise. I don’t think he was ready for that.

            “…Yes,” He finally admitted, casting his eyes down to our hands; his are much bigger in size compared to my own. His thumbs rolled over my knuckles gingerly, his skin rough against my flesh.

            “Why listen to her? She tried to murder me, remember?” I press myself up against his chest, listening as he breathed. “I love you, I would never hurt you, okay?” I look up at him, and he’s crying again. He’s breaking down in front of ne, and only at a few words.

            He suddenly wrapped his long arms around me, bringing me in closer to him. “Thank you, Wirt. I… I love you too.” He sobbed into my shoulder, and I start to wonder if this was my doing. Was it I that’s made him so emotional? Or is it simply all the pent up stress from over the years of hunting and killing and singing the same song so alone?

Either way, it doesn’t matter.

I’m going to make sure Angel dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. ;-;


End file.
